


The Elf

by Trashmouth_Gal



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, it's Christmas, kids are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_Gal/pseuds/Trashmouth_Gal
Summary: El cheers Holly up with some Christmas magic while she waits on her date to the arcade.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Holly Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Elf

**Author's Note:**

> I was at my grandparents house for an early Christmas and thought this would be a cute story with Jane and Holly. 
> 
> Even though I don't really ship Mike and El, I figured one one-shot would be fine. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

El sat in the living room of the Wheeler's home, waiting on Mike to go to the arcade. 

Winter had just began and the Wheelers had already gotten all of their Christmas decorations up. El loved Christmas decorations. He also loved the Wheelers, but she wasn't sure that all of them felt the same about her. 

Holly Wheeler sat across the living room from El, starring right at her. She looked at El curiously, looking as if she had many questions. El didn't really know what to say to Holly, so she just smiled at her then looked back to the Christmas tree. 

"Do you believe in magic? Cause some of my classmates said Santa isn't real because magic isn't real." Holly finally said, turning he head to the side a bit. 

"Well, it shouldn't matter what they think, as long as you believe, that's what counts." Holly smiled. 

Mike came down from upstairs and was putting on his coat at the door as El got up from his seat. She got to the inference of the living room, and turned back around. 

She stared at the little "Elf on the Shelf" doll, and made it dance around a bit on its perch. Holly's eyes grew and her mouth fell open in a wide smile. She turned to El as the elf sat back, and Ell winked at her. 

And with that, Holly ran off to tell her parents and Mike and El left for the arcade.


End file.
